The purpose of this study is to determine if differences in the fluids some people have in their nose and lungs may make it more likely for them to have breathing problems, or to get infections in their lungs. People with diseases like cystic fibrosis, Liddle's syndrome and pseudohypoaldosteronism (PHA) have some changes in the amount of salt in their nose and lung fluids.